Her Last Day
by Archdruid-Sephiroth
Summary: Follow-up to "My Last Day". Vincent is visited randomly by Yuffie nearly 6 months after Meteor, and awakens a monster in Vincent. With no control over his actions, something terrible is liable to happen. "My Last Day" from Vincent's perspective. Rated M for blood, non-con lemon, and violence. Vampire Vincent.


**Archdruid Sephiroth Presents**

**A Final Fantasy VI One-Shot**

**Her Last Day**

* * *

I swore to myself I'd never write one of these. What would Lucrecia say now? Would she be happy with me, or would she be cross with me for ruining a life out of selfish reasons?

I am known as Vincent Valentine. Once, what felt like a lifetime ago, I was a Turk. Circumstances and an evil scientist turned me into a monster… a composite being made up of multiple monstrous personae that constantly vie for control. Though meditation, and a great amount of work on my part, I've managed to keep most of these monsters at bay, losing my control willingly when necessary. All the monsters are under control save for one… That one is the monster I myself have become.

Hojo's experiments yielded an unprecedented change in me. Whether it was planned or not I will likely never know. Either he found a way to turn me artificially into a Vampire, or he managed to secure blood from one and threw it into the mix just to see what would happen. Either explanation would be sufficient.

I find myself writing a lot in this little book… strange since I rarely speak at all. Perhaps the pen has the power to pull the words out of me. It isn't an enchanted object, no, but none-the-less, having the means to truly express myself in words in way that isn't so awkward is magic in its own right.

Though I am drifting though topics now, the reason I write remains the same. My thoughts and feelings drifted from time to time to old and new things. What happened to Lucrecia and my part in it would forever stain my soul, but I know somehow that she would want me to be happy. I never thought I would ever feel true happiness in my now eternal life, until one day, it happened. I wasn't expecting it, and I certainly wasn't seeking it, and yet it came to me all the same. Someone came into my life that managed to tame the beast within me by suffering its ravages almost willingly.

This is my story…

* * *

It was spring… I could hear the birds singing and the bustle of activity at the nearby square. Nibelhiem was my home now, and Shinra Manor was willed to me by the corporation as part of the restitution for the disaster that took place. I had made it a home, repaired the broken fixtures, cleaned up the messes left behind and generally made it livable. Everyone in town suspected me to be some kind of demon or worse and so they would never bother with me, allowing me to live my life in peace and quiet in the manor. I'm sure my home is a blight upon their fair town.

I remember the events well. I had already finished the daily cleaning and had just settled down in the study to do some research on the nature of my true dark side when I heard a single bang at the front door, the sound of the knocker raised and let fall by someone of small stature. I thought at first it was one of the neighborhood kids doing it on a dare, but decided I would investigate anyway. I made my way down the stairs and into the main foyer. I didn't bother looking through the peephole and opened the door slightly. Who I saw there, I never expected to see.

Yuffie Kisuragi. She was a princess in almost every conceivable definition of the word; beautiful, regal, young, powerful, and remarkably innocent despite being a master thief and ninja. Her skills in both the fields of thievery and assassination were beyond reproach, but she never killed a soul that didn't deserve to die, and only ever stole Materia for the purpose of restoring Wutai to glory. Never were her acts truly evil and that fact radiated over her soul like a floodlight in a dark tunnel.

I admittedly found her to be quite alluring. Her short chocolate hair and eyes reflected both her girlish nature and her tomboyish actions. Today she wore something different, a light blue dress that clung to her curves and was far more girly than anything I'd ever seen her in. I wondered what the occasion was, but with Yuffie, one wasn't really necessary. I may have possessed the essence of Chaos, but she was chaos incarnate.

When her eyes met me I could tell she was taken immediately. This was likely the first time she had ever seen my entire face. My clothing today was quite casual, black pants, white shirt, nothing in the way of major adornments, and nothing to hide my face, which I'm lead to believe is enough to make Goth girls wet themselves. I've never looked at myself like that, but then again, I cast neither reflection nor shadow.

"Hey Vinny!" she greeted me in that ever-cheerful voice. "Long time no see! Can I come in?"

"Yuffie," I barely whispered. "I didn't expect to see you again." I really didn't think I would see any of Avalanche again after Meteor fell, least of all the Wutaian Princess.

For the first time in a long time, I felt a stirring within me and I realized she was likely the cause of it. However, I felt I could keep it under control and nodded my acquiescence, opening the door to allow her entry.

I kept many of the candles extinguished in the house as I had little need for light, so I didn't even consider that as I lead her upstairs. She obviously wanted to talk, and what better place than the study. But as we began, I felt the urges I had long forgotten begin to awaken, and I realized why it was happening. I smelled virgin blood, my favorite treat, and one I promised myself I would never indulge in again. To do so was an evil act, and I wanted to try to keep my soul as untainted as possible, a difficult proposition being who I am and what I am.

I felt her eyes on me, and part of me was actually happy about that. I knew I had begun to become attracted to her, but I needed to stay away. Now that the beast within me was awakening again, it wasn't a good idea for her to be here. Never-the-less, I didn't want to be rude so I'd let her say her piece and then coax her into leaving on her own.

"So," she said in an obvious attempt to get me to talk to her. "You cleaned up! It looks nice in here." The comment was obvious and almost expected; useless small talk to ease into the matter at hand. I didn't have the patience for that, and the ever growing hunger within me was starting to become bothersome.

"You shouldn't have come," I warned. After I said it though, I realized she would not listen. It did cause her to pause both her walking and her speech. She was planning her next move, but I already knew what it would be. She would want answers.

"Why not?" she predictably asked. "You're my friend aren't you? I've been trying to catch up with all my friends. It's been… what… six months since all hell broke loose?"

"If you refer to meteor… it's been five months and 27 days," I corrected. It was an important event in the history of Gaia, one that I tried my best to study the events leading to it in the hopes of understanding it better.

"Why oh why am I not surprised that you have that marked to the day?" she commented in an almost sing-song voice. "Vinny… why are you hiding here?"

"_To protect you from me," _I wanted to say. But that would have simply created more questions… questions I would have to answer. The hunger was creeping into me more closely as I could smell her pheromones. I tried to ignore it and formulated my response as we entered the study.

"My purpose has been served," I finally replied, hoping to end this conversation before it began. "There is nothing for me out there. Everything I disserve is in this place."

"How can you say that?" she asked, sounding almost desperate. It almost sound like she actually cared about me… "You have friends don't you! We like having you around. You weren't just a soldier to us damn it!"

"I was," I countered in an even tone. "I have much to pay for…"

"Stop it!" she seemed to snap. I turned to face her and noticed her eyes were beginning to tear up. Tears… for me? I couldn't believe it. I didn't deserve her pity or her concern. "You act like no one cares about you at all!" No one should, I'm a monster. "You want to just disappear into this place and maybe crawl back into that forsaken coffin we found you in!" The thought had crossed my mind. "I care about you, damn it!"

That made me stop. Why? Why did she care so damn much? The beast stirred to life, a twich in my eye the only sign it had awoken. She cared about me… a caring target was an easy target. The hunger was tearing into my stomach now. I could almost taste her blood, her emotions, caring, and… love… yes love… The smells were exuding from her very pores, creating an aroma I found impossible to ignore.

"You don't know what you're saying," I countered, trying to get her to give up and leave. I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew if the beast took control now… if my dark desires got the better of me, she wasn't leaving this house alive. "Go home you silly girl. You're safer in Wutai."

"I don't want to be safe! I want you to be happy!" She yelled this as I was trying to leave the room and end the conversation. I froze. How could she want this? She didn't know what she wanted, did she? "I thought by seeing an old friend again it might cheer you up."

So innocent… something to sweeten the blood further. I couldn't take much more of this… the hunger was nearly overwhelming me. I couldn't move, spending most of my conscious thoughts fighting my deeper urges.

"When I first met you, I thought you were weird… a bit on the dark side, but something drew me to you and I decided I needed to find out what it was." I took a sidelong glance at her and saw a tear streaking down her face. The salty scent permeated the air for a moment and I was able to breathe again, if ever so briefly.

"I… I even wore this dress just for you. I… really didn't know if it was something you would even like to tell you the truth… but, I figured seeing me in anything but my old combat outfit would be a change right? It's a cute number; I don't wear it much since I'm such a tomboy."

Two steps forward… two steps back… she wore it for me. She wanted me and she didn't know why. I turned to look at her, conscious of the feeling behind my eyes. My predatory nature was coming out in the open. She was lifting her dress slightly with two fingers on each hand, obviously in an effort to draw my attention to the dress. What I focused on was how much of her perfect legs were becoming visible by the cloth being raised. I could almost see the blood passing through her body at this point.

She let the dress go, kicking me back into reality. I knew by the look on her face she had seen my eyes glow. It was almost too late for her to escape; I moved back to the wall, put my arm up and hid my eyes. She didn't need to see them.

"Yuffie… please… just, go home… before it's too late."

But it was already too late. My desires had won, I could smell her blood in the air and it called to me like a siren that could not be ignored. Lust filled me as I desired to see her nude and writhing under me. She refused to go… I would get me wish after all.

"Vinny?" she whispered in one last ditch effort to help. "Is it… Chaos?"

The thought that something as mundane as Chaos could cause these changes in me struck me as amusing somehow and for the first time in many years, I began to chuckle darkly. I could suddenly smell Yuffie's fear and it smelled simply delightful. I was no longer in my right mind, and poor Yuffie was about to find out the hard way what kind of monster I really was.

"Chaos?" I whispered darkly. "No… not Chaos…"

She took a single step back; it was all she had time for. The predator took over and I moved. Vampires have an array of attacks and abilities at their disposal. One of my favorites has always been Celerity. A Haste spell couldn't match the speed boost from this power, and because of that, even Yuffie's ninjitsu was no match for it.

I moved and she seemed to be standing still, I knocked her off balance by throwing her into the nearest piece of furniture. It was a softer landing than she probably would have expected from an attack, but I didn't want her damaged yet, only stunned. The damage would come later, much more meticulously.

Before she could recover, I grabbed her with my right hand. My fingernails had begun to shift, extending into sharpened pointed things as I grasped her dress by the front, pulling enough into one handful to pull it tight around her body. I lifted her up and the dress rode high, exposing her plain white panties to me, but I wasn't focused on those just yet. I was focused on the shock in her face and the fear that paralyzed her. Even her combat instincts were out of tune and useless.

My eyes locked on to her face and the command was spoken in my mind; _See me now_. She looked into my eyes and I stared into her soul, seeing the purity there waiting to be corrupted. I smiled cruelly at the plans I made at that moment. I felt the blood pulse in my body and my fangs extended. A soft hiss punctuated their appearance. Her eyes saw them then and she panicked, screaming in terror as the gravity of her situation finally began to dawn on her.

"Vinny! Stop! Please stop!" she cried in her fear. "Whatever you are… Chaos or whatever your name is! Please let him go!"

She was trying to appeal to who she thought was the real me! The shock of what I was to tell her next would be delicious indeed!

"Yuffie…" I whispered to her, putting a sexy spin on my voice. "My poor little Wutai Princess." These words terrified her more but a new pheromone was in the air, one of arousal. She had a dark side, this being of light… "This isn't some monster put inside me… this is so very different from anything you have seen… this is the result of all those experiments and yet, was always within me from the start. This… THIS is Vincent."

As the final revelation of it came into her mind she tried to scream, but the sound caught in her throat. Her terror had reached a nearly climactic point and I was the one in ecstasy. I took her upstairs and she struggled as I did. Her attempts to escape however were futile. Her small size was a serious disadvantage here. When I reached my bedroom, I saw the bed and decided how to proceed. With as little care as a child with a doll, I threw her at the bed.

As soon as she landed she bounced from the force. Celerity kicked in again and I grabbed her out of the air and brought her down hard onto the bed, stunning her in the process. Before she could recover, I clutched the fabric over her chest again, this time my nails scratched her skin, and I could hear her gasp a little at the feeling of it. I jerked my hand down hard, tearing away the entire front of the outfit instantly. Her pale skin was now visible and the barest shreds of cloth hid parts of her small breasts from me but did nothing to keep her modesty anymore; every part of her was more or less visible.

She tried to make her escape and my hand pushed her back down. It was time to show her what it really felt like to be powerless. I grabbed her head with my free hand and looked into her eyes.

_Desist_

The effect was instantaneous, like I hit her with a hammer. Her head fell back and her hands were opening and closing on the sheet below her of their own volition. She was affectively paralyzed for the moment.

I unbuckled my pants and quickly disposed of them. I removed the rest of the dress from her still form, enjoying the sight of her. Despite having a slightly girlish figure, she had a gentle hourglass shape. Her nipples were completely erect and the bottom front of her panties showed signs of dampness. Despite her terror, she was completely turned on by all of this.

_Not so pure… no so pure after all…_

And yet the purity was palpable, I wanted to drink her, and I was going to do just that. I stripped off the remainder of my clothes and climbed over her on all fours, taking in her aroma, enjoying every little sniff. She smelled sweet, sweeter than anyone I had ever come across. I removed her panties and prepared to penetrate her. She spread her legs as if I had order her to do so. She wanted this just as much as I did. I used a hand to hold her hip still, and pressed myself against the slit until her hymen yielded to my intrusion. I felt her virgin blood leaving her around me. The effects of my gaze neutralized her pain. She would only feel what I wanted her to feel.

I slid down to her flower and dipped my tongue into her bleeding slit. The coppery taste of her blood mixed with the sweetness of her arousal creating a taste I had never experienced before in my life. It was like a perfect drug… intoxicating and invigorating. I kept licking the fluid up. I needed more. Her legs held onto me, her hands threaded their way through my hair as she moaned softly.

Soon her hymen stopped bleeding, but I wasn't done with her yet. I bit my fangs deep into the skin on either side of her slit just above it. The blood from the new wounds flowed over the mound and into the slit. The little pain she felt caused her to curl her body a bit, and the sound was one of both pleasure and pain. I drank of her more now, the taste coming back. My pointed tongue swirled around her clit causing more fluid to join the blood. She moaned appreciatively in her delirium. I was killing her, and she loved every minute of it.

When the bleeding subsided, I slid up her body. I put my hand under her pulling her up slightly before biting down with my fangs into the flesh of her left breast. Blood trailed down over her sensitive nipple and areola, and my tongue lapped it up. The teasing of her body set her off more; her heart beat faster, and more blood poured from the wounds as I suckled her. She moaned in her delirium… I heard my name, two syllables separated by a soft pause. She was mine, body and soul!

When I finally tired of her breast, I penetrated her again, pushing myself deep into her body. The sheath around me squeezed tight, but it wasn't trying to eject me, it was trying to pull me deeper. I grunted in pleasure, and then ran my tongue over her neck until I found the artery there. My fangs sank deep, and the dark blood poured. My mouth closed over the holes as I quickened the pace, drinking deep of her lifeblood. My arousal reached a peak; I was running out of time but Yuffie seemed to be close as well. Her inner folds pulsed around me, coaxing me towards my end. The sounds she made were stronger. She liked to be drained, a deviant trait that few possessed. She was perfect! Her blood flow slowed and I used my tongue to catch errant droplets of vitae.

Finally she could take no more and she threw her head back and cried out as she hit her orgasm. Her hands clutched the sheet even as her skin lost color due to the drain. Her small body's inner folds clamped down on me tighter and I lost control at last. I felt the pulsing though my body as she milked me for every drop. I was silent but the silence was deafening in my own ears. I collapsed upon her, unable briefly to even think.

At last, the beast within had been sated. My eyes returned to normal as I picked myself up. Yuffie's breathing had become shallow, slow. I felt her heart beat slowing. Her body was almost completely drained. She was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"No!" I cried. "Yuffie!" I tried to snap her out of it, but she drifted off into the eternal sleep despite what I desired. My heart stopped as it always did, and I was left with the realization…

… I murdered Yuffie Kisuragi… She was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"No," I whispered. "I won't let you go. I never thought this day would come when I felt the true depth of my loneliness. The planet will damn me for this, but I don't care… Yuffie… I need you."

My still extended nails would serve a purpose now. I sliced open the vein in my neck and felt the still hot blood trickle down. I pulled Yuffie's body into me, putting her mouth against the wound. The blood hit her lips and the effect was nearly instantaneous. I felt her jolt awake, but barely able to coordinate her movements. Her mouth latched onto the wound and sucked hard. The wound tore a little more causing me to grunt. She drained a lot of blood in a matter of moments, enough to sustain and complete her unholy transformation. I pulled her away and she resisted at first but had no strength to continue the assault. Her heart stopped completely but she was alive now… though it would be better to say she was undead. She collapsed against the bed and I felt the internal changes in her body had begun. A small trickle of my blood left the corner of her mouth.

I lay on top of her possessively. She was mine, now and forever. She would be a creature of the night, like me. You may think I blessed her, but the truth is I have only hurt her more.

I have cursed her. My eyes shifted to the mirror I kept by my bed. My reflection wasn't in that mirror, and Yuffie's had already begun to fade. Within a matter of an hour, she would no longer have a reflection, nor would she cast a shadow.

She would live forever, just as I will. She will watch her family and her friends grow old and eventually leave this world to return to the planet. But we will never return to the planet. It has forsaken us.

I lay my head upon her breast and for the first time in my life I smile, despite what I have done. Yuffie was always brushed aside as the young brat… the pain in the neck of Avalanche, but her skill was always a necessary tool for the team. I never saw her as that… to me she was always the young lady who was still a child. She had a caring heart, even if few really knew it. They thought she was greedy, when in reality she was goal driven to empower her homeland once more. They saw her as awkward, when I saw her grace. They saw her has merely cute, while I saw her as the personification of beauty.

I mistreated her badly this night. I killed her and brought her back into this world as a monster. I raped her, destroying the purity I sought… or did I?

Despite her undead nature, I saw it still; the great light that shines in the darkest of places. She was unique… a treasure that I now possessed and was responsible for. Her fate and mine would be forever entwined. I have taken this perfect jewel and brought it into a world of nightmares so that I would not feel the sting of loneliness anymore. I am selfish.

I only hope she can forgive me…

* * *

_So chaste so calm, she gave herself  
To the pleasure of her dreaded master  
He sucked the precious drops of life  
Throughout the long and cold dark night_

_Only a woman can break his spell  
Pure in heart, who will offer herself  
To Nosferatu..._

* * *

**Credits**

**Story by Archdruid Sephiroth**

**Characters depicted are property of Square/ENIX**

**This is a work of fanfiction. No monetary gain was generated by its creation. Copywrited material used in accordance with all "Fair Use" Laws and no infringement is intended. This story is for the fans…**

**Thank you for reading**

* * *

**A/N:** This story is the follow up for "My Last Day", written of course in this case from Vincent's perspective. I had actually though about writing this one after the original had already been created, but it wasn't until I was between projects that I decided to write it. I did it over two days, using the original story as a template, so the events would perfectly coincide. It was harder to write than I thought it would be, and I apologize if he's a little OOC. Some of that is necessary considering he isn't really a vampire in Final Fantasy 7 or its sequels, prequels, whatever-quels.


End file.
